


【幸不二】长命百岁

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: 预警：虐向HE（又来？），一发完结算是原著向的一个AU，圆满了我对于他俩没早点相遇的梦应该不会有后续了，就停在这个我觉得最好的结局吧
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship





	1. 原版

**Author's Note:**

> *此为我最初构思的版本：两个人，两个时间点。尝试了新的写法，希望你能喜欢

1.

幸村精市，男，15岁。

幸村看着挂在病床前的信息牌，上面还有些他看不太懂的潦草文字。

他现在的愿望是：尽快康复。

他还有好多的路要走，好久的网球要打。他要带领立海三连冠，他要代表日本队在国际赛场上发光发热。

随着一阵嬉闹声，幸村的房门被推开。

三五个孩子们拉着一个白衬衫的少年进了门，对方手里拿着一束花。

显然这个少年也跟自己一样错愕，很快他眉眼里表露出些许歉意。

“对不起，我好像走错病房了。”

其中一个小男孩说，“才没走错，幸村哥哥确实会打网球啊。”

“……幸村？”

幸村很快认出眼前这个人是青学的不二周助，他看着经常来串自己门的孩子们，温和地笑了起来，“你们怎么随便拉人来我这里作客？”

不二解释道，“不，是我刚刚在护士站没说清楚，他们才把我拽过来的。”

“你怎么问的？”

“有一个因为打网球住院的初中生……”

幸村笑得更开心了，“看来网球真的是一项危险的运动。”

不二再次道歉后，独自离开了病房。

2.

不二周助，男，85岁。

不二看着分发到自己手上的小纸杯，里头装着五颜六色的药丸药片。

他现在的愿望是：好好活着。

他的腿脚还方便走动，视听感官还算灵敏。他想继续经历春夏的虫鸣鸟叫，秋冬的枫红霜白。

几下清脆的叩门声，不二的房门被打开。

一个医护微笑着在查房表格上面圈圈划划，后面跟着一个蓝毛衣的老人。

很明显这个人也一样在这里颐养天年，他眉眼间是经历风霜后的淡然。

“早上好啊，我们……还是老样子？”

医护忍不住调侃道，“什么时候你们的秘密行动有了暗号？”

“……暗号？”

不二闻言，脸上笑出了皱纹。看着眼前这位面熟的医护人员，他摇了摇头，“你怎么可以这么形容幸村和我每天的故事会？”

幸村接了一嘴，“再说也不算什么秘密，我们总在那个花园里逛。”

“是坐着歇息吧。”

“你是歇着，我可是忙着在讲故事……”

不二听罢又笑了，“那本剪辑相册带了吗？昨天好像讲到全国大赛那里。”

幸村拍了拍夹在腋下的簿册，两人一道走了出去。

番外1.

我不太清楚到底从头到尾讲了几遍网球的故事，我害怕哪天我也不记事了，所以从今天起我打算把遍数和赛事流程写下来。或许之后我将尝试录音——我担心哪天我的嗓子讲不动了（他制作的赛事照片集锦册倒是异常坚固）。

他还是以前那样喜欢看下雪，还尤其喜欢出去感受。我老了，拉不动他，只好做思想工作。我以前没觉得他这么倔，偏要去我们常去的花园里看雪。后来他发现我也不阻挠了，每次下雪时，会顺手帮我带一件外套，在我房门口等我。

我不懂他的执着，冬天花园里没什么花草，毫无观赏性可言——我倒宁可我们坐到暖和一点的地方讲话。但他要是更偏好清晨的宁静，那我也就随他去了。

今天的进度：讲到立海对阵六里丘那场比赛。（P.S. 没什么好讲的，一场压倒性的比赛，但是借机吹一把立海也挺不错）

遍数：0 （先前讲的就不算了）

——来自幸村的笔记

*自那以后幸村精市会在讲故事的同时录音，文件名格式为：全国大赛第x场 xx VS xx X:X

番外2.

我忘了很多事情，只记得自己的名字。确切地说，名字也是别人告诉我的，我感觉像是一个重生的老小孩。我翻了翻之前写的日记，知道这不叫重生，而是叫阿兹海默。

每天我都会吃很多漂亮的药丸，大多是些抗抑郁的、抗焦虑的精神药（我查过图书馆里的书）。我所在的地方是专门收治和我一样忘事的人的机构，但我也遇见了一个记性特别好的老头，爱给我讲他参加的网球比赛的故事，眉眼鼻唇都散发着温柔。

他大概不知道，我这本日记的扉页上写着「Y ♡F」的字样。当他第一次在图书馆里自我介绍的时候，我有就预感这个Y是他。我手上戴着的戒指，他应该也有一枚同款。我想他应该是我的爱人，因为我的病，他不厌其烦地演着一出独角戏。

我不确定我忘事的病症什么时候会再加剧，周而复始的遗忘好像更残忍一些，我就没有告诉他真相。有时我会感觉很对不起他，竟这样粗心地忘记了我们相爱的全过程。但每当我看见他讲故事时的神色，这些忧愁烦恼就全都没有了，我甚至觉得我不再需要那些小药丸。

我特别喜欢在只有我们俩的地方，安安静静地听他说话（顺便说一句，他声音也很好听）。我好奇他什么时候会讲我们两个人故事，或许他不会提。不过也无所谓了，他将的那些比赛对我来说也足够精彩了。

希望每年的冬天都能多些下雪天，我还想再跟他坐在花园里，在伞下凑在一起赏雪。

——来自不二的日记

*这一天不二周助写了一张小纸条放在枕头底下，上面写着：请记得 幸村精市一直深爱着你。

End.


	2. 长版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此为啰里八嗦版本，头尾是一样的。其实没有写的必要，但是我感觉省略中间过程怪对不起这个AU里的这两个人（。 你如果好奇，不妨一看。

1.

幸村精市，男，15岁。

幸村看着挂在病床前的信息牌，上面还有些他看不太懂的潦草文字。

他现在的愿望是：尽快康复。

他还有好多的路要走，好久的网球要打。他要带领立海三连冠，他要代表日本队在国际赛场上发光发热。

随着一阵嬉闹声，幸村的房门被推开。

三五个孩子们拉着一个白衬衫的少年进了门，对方手里拿着一束花。

显然这个少年也跟自己一样错愕，很快他眉眼里表露出些许歉意。

“对不起，我好像走错病房了。”

其中一个小男孩说，“才没走错，幸村哥哥确实会打网球啊。”

“……幸村？”

幸村很快认出眼前这个人是青学的不二周助，他看着经常来串自己门的孩子们，温和地笑了起来，“你们怎么随便拉人来我这里作客？”

不二解释道，“不，是我刚刚在护士站没说清楚，他们才把我拽过来的。”

“你怎么问的？”

“有一个因为打网球住院的初中生……”

幸村笑得更开心了，“看来网球真的是一项危险的运动。”

不二再次道歉后，独自离开了病房。

2.

看望完橘桔平，不二不自主地又折返回来。看见幸村病房里站了几个穿着立海校服的人，他想了想，还是决定转身离开。

原来他就是立海那个住院的部长，虽然看上去气势很温和，但好像听乾说，是个劲敌。

不二在公交车上思索着，好奇起幸村的病来。看他好像跟医院里的那帮孩子很熟悉，住院应该有一段时间了。

这么说来，就不是小毛小病。

橘会不会知道这件事？不过他是被立海的切原打伤的，从他那里打听不太合情。乾呢？他好像有一个在立海的幼驯染，问他好像比较合理。

但就算问到了，然后呢？

不二在车上诶了一声。

他意识到两件事：一，他已经向乾发去了询问；二，他坐过了站。

3.

“格林-巴利综合症……”不二在医院走廊里嘀咕道。

他礼貌地敲了两下病房门，发现没人在里头。

怎么回事，已经出院了吗？

他退到外头，看见墙上写的病患姓名。

「幸村 精市」

没错啊。

然后他就看到幸村带着沉重的神情远远走回来。

不二下意识把手里的花盆藏到了身后，朝着远处的幸村挥手打招呼。

幸村看到不二，勉强打起精神说了句“你来了”。

不二点点头，“来看不动峰的部长。”

幸村走进了病房，“橘桔平？……我记得他。”

“顺路来看看你，最近幸村身体怎么样？”

不二这句话戳到了幸村的痛处。

尽管不二不是故意的，但幸村像是被他激怒了，猛地转身，“我很好，不用你……”

幸村意识到自己的失态，话说到一半就打住了。

不二第一次看见生气的幸村，有点讶异。

幸村闭眼深呼吸了一次，才道，“抱歉，是我失礼了。我，现在心情不太好，想一个人……”

他还没说完，就听见一个“好”再加啪嗒一声。

幸村睁开眼，发现不二已经撂下手里的东西，走了。

这人真是……

他有点好气又有点好笑的发现床头柜多出一个蓝色的花盆，里面栽着一株小巧可爱的仙人掌。

“这东西……要怎么养啊？”

4.

幸村知道切原在地区赛里打伤对手后，先是皱了一下眉，再听到对手是不二后，事后派真田去铁拳制裁了一番——当然是打着要给切原深入贯彻“友好竞技”概念的名义。

橘出院后，不二还是会来医院，称说仙人掌是暂时借给幸村的，要不定期来抽查它的成长状况。

因为立场关系，他们不怎么聊网球方面的东西，但两人还是能很投缘地坐着聊很久。

切原开始像个刺猬一样排斥着不二的拜访，总觉得他没安好心，但后来这种情感又逐渐转变成崇拜。他觉得不二这个人很神奇，居然总能让部长在病房里开心地笑。

旁边的真田可不是这么想的，他深谙幸村切开黑的属性，这两个人绝对在密谋什么。

这笑声……远没有听上去的那么阳光灿烂。

对于仁王柳生和胡狼丸井，不二见得少一些。他们四人挑下了立海双打的担子，天天放学后主动加训。

“看来，你们想在全国大赛上获得佳绩啊。”

幸村点头，“在毕业前，我想让立海达成三连冠。”

“如果之后和青学对上了，”不二睁开了眼睛，里面满是认真的神情，“请务必全力以赴。”

“那是自然。”

5.

全国大赛开幕式上，幸村跟手冢说完话，就扭头去看不二。不二正好侧着头在跟后头的菊丸说话，错过了这道视线。

后来青学夺冠的颁奖仪式上，不二忍不住去看站在真田后面的幸村，他微垂的后脑勺好像很沮丧。

众人解散后，幸村在洗手间呆了很久，对着镜子反思。真是不甘心。

他洗了把脸，走出去，发现不二在门外等自己。

“不二？”

不二看着水珠从幸村的侧脸滚落，掏出自己的手帕递过去，张了张口，不知道该说什么。

称赞他和越前的对决精彩吧，可惜最后幸村输了比赛；遗憾立海没能蝉联冠军吧，又好像有点奇怪。

幸村见不二犹犹豫豫的样子，露出一个了然的笑，“你不用说什么，我明白。”

不二啊一声，“我自己都没想明白，你就明白了？”

走廊里由远及近传来立海正选们的聊天声。

“我们打算去吃烤肉，要一起吗？”

不二摇头遗憾道，“青学也有安排，我就不去了。”再说自己去立海的聚餐，立场多少有些尴尬。

“好，那么就再见了。”

幸村说话的同时把手帕揣进了自己兜里。

6.

手冢离开U-17的那一天晚上，不二略感烦闷，也可能是因为白石说梦话的缘故。

幸村在对面上铺“pisi”了一下，眼神朝外头看了两下。趁着夜色，两个人轻手轻脚地溜出寝室透气。

他们找了一个柔软的草地。不二率先呈大字躺了下来。晚风有些凉，却吹得他很舒适。

他反复揣摩着手冢离开前和自己的比赛。

“你这样吹风，可是要着凉的。”

幸村给不二盖上自己的外套。

“多谢。”

幸村从他的眉宇间看到了几分纠结。

“幸村，你为什么打网球？”

“我？”幸村想了想，“因为热爱。我之前跟真田说过，网球是我的全部。”

“你之后会走职业网球的路吗？”

幸村也躺了下来，和不二共享头顶的一片星空。

“或许吧。”

不二把外套分给幸村一半。

“按照你的实力，我认为你也能够收到来自其他国家队的邀请。”

“你呢？”幸村扭头看他，“天才，不二周助。”

不二摇头，“我最大的弱点是无法执着胜负。在手冢走后我才发现，我的目标一直以来都是超越他，而不像你们，是超越自己……我并不适合打职业。”

不二眼里的蓝色好看得逼人，幸村盯着看了一阵子就又扭回头去看夜幕中的星星。

“什么时候你有国际赛事了可要通知我，欧洲美洲，再远我都飞过来看你的比赛……”

幸村轻轻握住外套底下不二的手。

7.

幸村旧疾复发的时候，谎称自己腿麻了，要休息一会，坐在树下乘凉。

不二从满球场观光的切原嘴里听到这个消息，二话不说直接赶去教训幸村。

他居高临下地站在幸村面前，“我想你这不是腿麻吧。”

幸村把额头上的发带扯了下来，神色复杂地看了不二一眼，“是要去欧洲治疗的那种腿麻。”

不二心头一紧，换上了关切神色，一屁股坐下，“这么严重……还没有痊愈吗？”

幸村垂头，“哪有这么容易。”

不二几乎是毫不犹豫地说道，“那就去。”

“什么？”

“去欧洲，治好你的病。你不是说还想打职业的吗？”

要是有这么简单就好了，幸村在心里说道，最复杂的事就在自己眼跟前。

“你说网球是你的全部，你该不会是想为了参加World Cup，赌上你的健康吧？”

“网球……已经不是我的全部了。”

“啊，这么快就不是了？”

“别装傻。”

幸村从口袋里掏出一条手帕。

不二脸色微变，“……你不能因为这个放弃网球事业。”

“为什么不能？”

“啧，我之前怎么没发现你这么犟？”

阳光照得不二有些生气的脸上，竟然也是这么好看。

他听见不二说，“你必须去。”

“好，那我就去。”

“啊？”不二被他改主意的速度吓了一跳。

“……但我在想，我刚刚都告白了，在离开日本之前，我应该能等到一个回复吧。”

他慢慢躺倒在草地上。太阳有些刺眼，他就用手帕盖住了眼睛。

“……那么，你的答案是？”

不二用一个诗意的问代替了回答。

8.

不二周助，男，85岁。

不二看着分发到自己手上的小纸杯，里头装着五颜六色的药丸药片。

他现在的愿望是：好好活着。

他的腿脚还方便走动，视听感官还算灵敏。他想继续经历春夏的虫鸣鸟叫，秋冬的枫红霜白。

几下清脆的叩门声，不二的房门被打开。

一个医护微笑着在查房表格上面圈圈划划，后面跟着一个蓝毛衣的老人。

很明显这个人也一样在这里颐养天年，他眉眼间是经历风霜后的淡然。

“早上好啊，我们……还是老样子？”

医护忍不住调侃道，“什么时候你们的秘密行动有了暗号？”

“……暗号？”

不二闻言，脸上笑出了皱纹。看着眼前这位面熟的医护人员，他摇了摇头，“你怎么可以这么形容幸村和我每天的故事会？”

幸村接了一嘴，“再说也不算什么秘密，我们总在那个花园里逛。”

“是坐着歇息吧。”

“你是歇着，我可是忙着在讲故事……”

不二听罢又笑了，“那本剪辑相册带了吗？昨天好像讲到全国大赛那里。”

幸村拍了拍夹在腋下的簿册，两人一道走了出去。

番外1.

我不太清楚到底从头到尾讲了几遍网球的故事，我害怕哪天我也不记事了，所以从今天起我打算把遍数和赛事流程写下来。或许之后我将尝试录音——我担心哪天我的嗓子讲不动了（他制作的赛事照片集锦册倒是异常坚固）。

他还是以前那样喜欢看下雪，还尤其喜欢出去感受。我老了，拉不动他，只好做思想工作。我以前没觉得他这么倔，偏要去我们常去的花园里看雪。后来他发现我也不阻挠了，每次下雪时，会顺手帮我带一件外套，在我房门口等我。

我不懂他的执着，冬天花园里没什么花草，毫无观赏性可言——我倒宁可我们坐到暖和一点的地方讲话。但他要是更偏好清晨的宁静，那我也就随他去了。

今天的进度：讲到立海对阵六里丘那场比赛。（P.S. 没什么好讲的，一场压倒性的比赛，但是借机吹一把立海也挺不错）

遍数：0 （先前讲的就不算了）

——来自幸村的笔记

*自那以后幸村精市会在讲故事的同时录音，文件名格式为：全国大赛第x场 xx VS xx X:X

番外2.

我忘了很多事情，只记得自己的名字。确切地说，名字也是别人告诉我的，我感觉像是一个重生的老小孩。我翻了翻之前写的日记，知道这不叫重生，而是叫阿兹海默。

每天我都会吃很多漂亮的药丸，大多是些抗抑郁的、抗焦虑的精神药（我查过图书馆里的书）。我所在的地方是专门收治和我一样忘事的人的机构，但我也遇见了一个记性特别好的老头，爱给我讲他参加的网球比赛的故事，眉眼鼻唇都散发着温柔。

他大概不知道，我这本日记的扉页上写着「Y ♡F」的字样。当他第一次在图书馆里自我介绍的时候，我有就预感这个Y是他。我手上戴着的戒指，他应该也有一枚同款。我想他应该是我的爱人，因为我的病，他不厌其烦地演着一出独角戏。

我不确定我忘事的病症什么时候会再加剧，周而复始的遗忘好像更残忍一些，我就没有告诉他真相。有时我会感觉很对不起他，竟这样粗心地忘记了我们相爱的全过程。但每当我看见他讲故事时的神色，这些忧愁烦恼就全都没有了，我甚至觉得我不再需要那些小药丸。

我特别喜欢在只有我们俩的地方，安安静静地听他说话（顺便说一句，他声音也很好听）。我好奇他什么时候会讲我们两个人故事，或许他不会提。不过也无所谓了，他将的那些比赛对我来说也足够精彩了。

希望每年的冬天都能多些下雪天，我还想再跟他坐在花园里，在伞下凑在一起赏雪。

——来自不二的日记

*这一天不二周助写了一张小纸条放在枕头底下，上面写着：请记得 幸村精市一直深爱着你。

End.


End file.
